


14. Daring

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dreams, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes to him in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14. Daring

She comes to him in a dream.

The girl is beautiful, angelic, in a white gown that skims the floor, her wide eyes hooded as she practically floats towards him.

“My name is Drusilla,” she says as she hikes up her dress and straddles him, long dark hair over one shoulder. Dru takes him in, inch by inch, until she’s fully seated, hands on either side of his neck and digging in just enough to hurt.

“Drusilla,” Oz breathes, liking the way it rolls off his tongue. _Drusilla. Drusilla. Drusilla._

Oz squeezes his eyes shut when she starts to move, rocking her hips and tilting her head back. She’s so tight, it feels like she’s suffocating him. He can’t breathe.

Her nipples are hard, small and rosy through the thin material of her dress and he pulls himself up to get his mouth around one, ripping her dress to suck and lick and bite.

“We’re going to rule the world,” Drusilla laughs through a moan, pushing him until he’s flat against the bed. She leans over him, one hand above his shoulder pressing into the mattress to keep her balance. “You and I, and her.”

It takes Oz a few moments to hear the words, for them to get through the haze clouding his mind. “Who?”

“The broken girl with no faith,” Drusilla whispers in his ear, then bites down on his earlobe. “Beautiful and deadly. Together, we’ll make the world weep for mercy.”

Oz comes with a curse, gripping Drusilla’s thighs. His eyes close involuntarily, and when he opens them, she’s gone.

He’s awake, alone and sweaty and boxers uncomfortably sticky. On the pillow next to him is a note.

_Find her. Find Faith._

It almost feels like a dare.

“Faith,” he murmurs, and scrubs a hand over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
